Wickedest Witch You've Ever Seen
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Over a year ago, Neferteri's life took a drastic turn when she became a vampire. She was desperate to find a way back to being a witch, but thats easier said than done. What has she accomplished in the year gap that has happened in everyone's lives and what does her future hold? *Sequel to Wicked Witch of Mystic Falls*


I was sprawled out on a gurney in a lab of some sort. I whimpered in pain as the pain hovering over me spoke, "Neferteri, if you just explain to me how you managed to cure yourself, we can stop all this nonsense."

I groaned in pain as I spoke, "I didn't do it. Someone else did. She was an ancient witch." I lied because I would rather die than tell him the truth of the matter.

The man threw his tools down in anger as he snatched me from the table and dragged me back down to the cells. He threw me into the cell and I curled into a corner. I heard the familiar voice that always made me feel better, "Teri, are you ok?"

I could barely move but I crawled to the bars between our cages, "He is going to kill me Damon. I won't leave this place alive."

Damon reached through the bars to touch my hand, trying to comfort me, "Teri, I will get you through this."

I was angry but I couldn't even raise my voice because I was so weak, "How will you do that? I can't have vampire blood and the good doctor isn't sharing his food."

Damon was about to say something but then the doctor came to take him. I frowned as I watched him walk away. I was left alone to my own devices in this dingy cell. I did something I knew I shouldn't because it would leave me helpless but I did it anyway. I focused on my brother and started to chant some words in Latin. I felt the last bit of witchy strength leave me as I called out to my brother. I sent him the mind message I needed to: _Jace, I need your help. Focus on me. Please hurry._

My body collapsed as the loss of magic exhausted me. When I came to I was on the gurney again, but it was in some place I didn't recognize. I glanced around slowly and quietly sobbed to myself, I was never leaving this place. If only I had the strength to use my magic. I heard a voice I didn't recognize, "Hello? Are you alright?"

I asked, "Who is there? Who are you?"

I knew it was a man by his voice, "My name is Lorenzo, call me Enzo. Forgive me for asking but aren't you human?"

I said, "Yes I am."

Enzo asked, "Then why are you here? Augustine society is for vampires."

I laughed, "I used to be one."

Enzo scoffed, "That's not possible."

I was about to answer him but the doctor came back into the room. The doctor came straight to me, "Now Neferteri, have you decided to share the cure?"

I spat, "No."

He ran a scalpel across my stomach and I screamed in pain as I felt the blood start to run across my skin. I glared up at him, "If I had my magic, I'd kill you."

The doctor laughed, "Well you don't have your magic, I've made you too weak to use it."

I just went silent as I ignored him and he moved to the vampire beside me. I watched him open the curtain and then he turned back to me, "If you don't tell me what I want to know, I'll cut you up and then release him to feed on you. A hungry vampire can do a lot of damage to you."

I hissed, "I'll never tell you a damn thing."

I then felt the scalpel go across my skin again and I passed out. When I woke up, I was in yet another room and this time Elena was with me on another gurney. Elena called out to me, "Teri, Teri look at me."

I rolled my head to look at her and she saw my eyes fluttering in an out of consciousness, "Teri, you have to stay awake. Teri, how weak are you?"

I whispered, "Deathly."

Elena looked worried, "Hold on, Teri."

I must have blacked out again because the next thing I knew, someone was lifting me off the gurney. I looked up to see Jace, "Jace..."

He smiled down at me, "Ssh sis. We are getting you. to the hospital."

I heard Damon too, "I'm getting Elena home and then I'll come up there to see how she is."

I barely remembered the car ride to the hospital but then I woke up with wires all in my arms. I looked up at Jace who sat in the corner, "Jace."

He looked up and smiled, "Hey Teri. I got your message. Nothing is stranger than suddenly seeing through your sisters eyes."

I smiled, "Sorry. I needed you to know."

He put his hand over mine, "It's perfectly ok. Once your better, we will remove it."

I fell back asleep and when I woke, I felt amazing. I didn't feel dehydrated and like death. I sat up slightly and noticed no one was in my room. I then heard footsteps come to my room and I was in shock of who stood there. He seemed almost scared to be in front of me, "Neferteri."

I hissed, "Get the hell out of my room. I don't want to see you Elijah."

He stepped inside, "It is urgent that I speak with you."

I growled, "I don't care. Get out or I will make you."

He sighed, "I have to tell you first."

I threw my hands up and he slammed backwards into the wall, "I said no."

When I released him, He just nodded and ran out. I reached for my cell and dialed my brother's number, "Jace come get me."

Jace said, "You aren't ready to leave yet."

I hissed, "I need out of here. I'm fine. Now Jace."

He sighed, "Fine I'll come Teri."

I pushed myself up out of the bed and put my clothes on and sat waiting for my brother. He arrived a few minutes after and helped me to the car. I said, "Take me to the Salvatore house."

Jace nodded as he drove towards their house, but on the street, we were stopped by a person in the road. I looked up and saw Kol standing there. I flung open the door and approaches him slowly, "What are you doing here? Is there some Mikaelson reunion in town? I thought I was rid of all of you."

Kol just seemed to stare, "I heard you were hurt. I also heard you became a witch again."

I nodded, "Yes on both accounts. You didn't answer my question."

Kol touched my cheek, "I have missed you darling. But I must admit, this is not a social call."

I stared at him, "Tell me Elijah didn't send you?"

Kol frowned and I glared at him, "Get the hell out of my face."

I turned to walk away from him but he grabbed my arm, "Teri, you're in danger. You saved my life once, let me return the favor."

I stared, "What do you mean I'm in danger?"

Kol frowned, "New Orleans is where we settled. The witches there are trying to regain the area. One was a witch from our time there centuries ago. She keeps body jumping to stay alive. She felt your power from there and she demanded that Elijah bring you to her. She wants to use your body. She has threatened all of our lives if he doesn't do it."

I asked, "Does he plan to take me?"

Kol shook his head, "I don't think so, but he wanted to warn you. But I don't think this witch is stronger than you."

As I kept staring at him, my anger grew. I finally yelled, "Why did you leave me?"

He put his hands around my face, "I didn't want to leave you. After the Gilbert's trying to murder me, and then my siblings left so I had to go with them. You didn't want me at the time."

I looked at the ground, "I always wanted you."

When I looked back up, I saw a smirk spread across his face. He said, "Finally you admit it darling. Now come now, where are you off to in such a hurry?"

I said, "The Salvatore house. I need to check on things."

He smiled, "Let's go then, darling."

I eyed him, "This isn't a way to get back into my life Kol, that's over."

He just smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I just want to make sure you safely arrive."

I scoffed, "Yeah right, Kol. Get in the car."

He climbed in the back as I got back in the passenger seat and we went towards the Salvatore house.


End file.
